


Cake

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [14]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dinning out, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Sharing a dessert





	

“You’ve got expensive tastes, mate,” Harry managed as he listened to Rafe’s dessert order, watching the man from across the table. Rafe looked _delectable_ himself, and Flynn already knew what _he_ was having for desert. 

Really, Rafe should know by now that whenever he wore those tight fitting jeans and his dark, soft shirts that Harry really couldn’t _resist_. Of course, Rafe knew, Harry thought, lips curving up mischievously as he gazed out at the other man. Rafe was always one step ahead, planning right alongside Fylnn’s own toiling motives.

The lithe man merely shrugged a shoulder, licking his fork clean while looking Flynn up and down - and dammit, he was doing that _on purpose_. He was just _enjoying_ watching Harry squirm about, wasn’t he?

“I can afford to have great tastes, Flynn,” He nodded towards the waiter that was still making the rounds, “Sure you don’t want _anything_?”

Harry leaned forwards a bit, his voice low as he muttered, “Oh, I’m saving the _best_ for last, love.” He made sure to seal the deal with a wink, pleased when Rafe’s features darkened with a surprised and annoyed brush. 

However, Harry had to lean back as Rafe’s desert was set in front of them. Some lovely little crumble cake with caramel drizzled over the top and a small spattering of chocolate dusted for extra flare. 

Rafe looked delighted by this, taking his fork after thanking their waiter. He paused as he saw Flynn openly staring - even _drooling_ a bit. “You’re hopeless, here,” He offered Harry the first bite in a rare display of public kindness.

“Ah, you just want me to check it for poison, don’t ya?” Harry managed but didn’t dare turn down such an offer. A quick swoop and a big bite later and the thief was all but moaning outwardly at the flavor. “Damn, that is _good_.”

The other man just quirked a brow and smirked at the display, waving his hand in agreement when Harry poised his fork once more. “Go ahead, have a few more bites, I’m sure you’ll be paying me back sooner or later.”

“Well,” Flynn wiped at the edge of his mouth with a napkin, “I do have a wickedly skilled tongue…” 

Rafe’s face went red once more and he pulled back the cake stubbornly while hissing, “Alright, cake privileges _revoked_.”

“Oi, c’mon mate! I ain’t lying!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write!!!


End file.
